Jeremy Gilbert
Jeremy Gilbert is the adoptive brother and biological cousin of Elena Gilbert and a medium. His best friends are Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett who is also his girlfriend. Since he came back to life, he lives in the Salvatore Boarding House with his sister (when she's not at college) and her boyfriend, Damon Salvatore since their house was destroyed by her after his death. Prior to the beginning of the series, his parents died in a tragic car accident that Elena managed to survive thanks to a vampire, Stefan Salvatore. As a way of coping with the accident, he started dealing and using drugs but soon stopped after the death of his first girlfriend, Vicki Donovan, supposedly because of an overdose. He overdosed on pills after drinking vampire blood in the hope of becoming a vampire and being able to turn off his emotions. He did this following the death of his second girlfriend, Anna. However his attempt to become a vampire failed and the blood healed the damage the pills did. He started a romantic relationship with Bonnie Bennett which ended after he kissed Anna. Jeremy was shot by Sheriff Forbes after Damon dodged the bullet and was revived by Bonnie, who is a witch and has connections to dead witches with the power to bring him back. However the spell that caused him to be revived gave him the power to see ghosts and he was haunted by Vicki and Anna. He later went to live with family friends in Denver, after being compelled by Klaus to stand in front of a speeding car. Elena feared for his safety and got Damon to compel him to leave. He returned to Mystic Falls after Elena and Damon went to get him once Klaus found out where he was. He was turned into a vampire hunter and became a member of The Five. After helping Shane free Silas, he was forced by Katherine Pierce to raise the immortal, who then drained him of his blood and snapped his neck. He was able to survive numerous deaths due to the Gilbert Ring, but since he turned into a supernatural being, this death would last. His body was burned inside the Gilbert House because Elena could no longer keep the house after losing the only family she had left. So she decided to burn the house down to make it a good cover story for Jeremy's death. Jeremy was brought back to life by Bonnie in Graduation. Jeremy is a member of the Gilbert Family and one of the members of The Five. Early life Jeremy was born to Grayson and Miranda Gilbert in Mystic Falls in 1994. The two had always wanted a child but adopted a baby girl, Elena, two years prior to that, believing it impossible. As a young teenager, Jeremy was gifted with the talent to draw, however after both of his parents died, Jeremy became severely depressed and started using drugs and drinking continuously. He briefly had a sexual relationship with Vicki Donovan, although she later broke up with him and started dating Tyler Lockwood. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Jeremy Gilbert/Season 1|Season One Jeremy Gilbert/Season 2|Season Two Jeremy Gilbert/Season 3|Season Three Jeremy Gilbert/Season 4|Season Four Season Five Since being resurrected three months earlier, Jeremy has been keeping Bonnie's death a secret, pretending to be her by forwarding e-mails, postcards and texts to Elena, Caroline and her father, and doing his best to return to his daily life. Elena goes off to college, leaving Jeremy under Damon's care, but things go awry when someone provokes him at school and a fight breaks out, resulting in him getting expelled. Damon fixes the situation by compelling the principal to give Jeremy a suspension instead. Supposedly, when "Stefan" returns back to Mystic Falls, Jeremy immediately gets a bad feeling about him and he and Bonnie realize that he is the immortal Silas and he wants a newly-human Katherine. Upon Damon's orders, Jeremy takes Katherine and drives her as far as he can away from Silas, but Damon later convinces Jeremy to take the former vampire back to town. Before this happens, Katherine causes an accident and flees the scene, leaving a badly-injured Jeremy to die. Damon finds him and gives Jeremy some of his blood, which successfully brings him back. In True Lies, Bonnie is recollecting to Jeremy how she saw her father being murdered by Silas and tells him that the whole town is on the lookout for Katherine, as they are under Silas' mind control. Jeremy and Matt manage to find Katherine before a woman under the influence of Silas can get her to the immortal and they arrive at a gas station where she tries to escape, but Jeremy stops her. At night, Silas tracks down the trio and after Matt is briefly killed by him, Jeremy engages in a fight with him, where Jeremy is stabbed. Katherine is just in time to save Jeremy and shoots Silas, giving them enough time to make off with Matt's body and escape. Jeremy sees Bonnie and goes after her, where she confides in him that she isn't ready to be dead. Jeremy tells Bonnie that he is going to be there for her and promises to keep the cover story going. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Jeremy doing shirtless push-ups on a rug at Salvatore Mansion. Bonnie likes to watch, too. "You working out is my main source of entertainment," she told him. He's just working off some extra adrenaline. "And every girl on the other side thanks you for it." Matt phoned Jeremy to come to his place. Matt who'd tried contacting Bonnie for help and she has not returned his calls to help figure out what Nadia has done but Jeremy cannot help. Jeremy did his best to break Bonnie's death to Damon gently. "Don't you say it, Jeremy. Don't you dare," Damon pleaded. Damon didn't want to hear Jeremy say she was dead. "Bonnie's dead." Damon was pissed. When he walked toward Jeremy, it looked like he was going to punch Jeremy, instead, he embraced him. Jeremy, Caroline, Damon, Matt, and Elena had a service for Bonnie in the woods. They all placed objects on her makeshift grave: Jeremy had a photo. Caroline had a pompom. Matt had the whistle. Elena had feathers. Damon had the grimoire. Bonnie was there. She said they needed this, and so did she. Jeremy picked up the bell. She told Jeremy to tell them that even though they couldn't see her, she's been there the whole time. She's watched them have the summer of their lives, and she's not going anywhere. Jeremy continued to relay her messages as she stood next to Elena, Matt, and Caroline and said goodbye. "This is good. This is all I wanted. I'll be okay. We'll all be okay," Bonnie told Jeremy. And they held hands. In Monster's Ball, In Handle with Care, In'' Death and the Maiden, In ''Dead Man on Campus, Personality Jeremy is deeply affected by the loss of his parents and he originally dealt with this through drinking and drugs, relying on them and his love for Vicki to keep him happy. Once Vicki was staked by Stefan, Elena told Damon to wipe his memory so he could forget about the pain of seeing Vicki's death. This drastically changed Jeremy's personality: he stopped using drugs and he is more focused on his work. Damon explained this as being an effect of him taking away his suffering. Thanks to his ancestor's journal, Jeremy grew very interested in local vampire legends, befriending Anna, who also seemed to share his passion. He gradually learned that she herself was a vampire and became obsessed with wanting her to turn him into one. However, his love for Vicki was still his primary focus as he thought he could live with her forever. However, he fell in love with Anna and was shattered yet again by grief when his Uncle John killed her. After discovering the existence of vampires, Jeremy became more involved in his sister's and the Salvatore's worlds. He would help them in their efforts against Katherine, always looking out for his friends, showing a vast and sudden maturity that Bonnie Bennett took notice of and grew attracted to. He started a relationship with Bonnie, citing how he wasn't a little boy anymore. His life was shaken yet again by personal loss at the deaths of his Uncle John and Aunt Jenna before he, himself, was accidentally killed, only being brought back by Bonnie's magic. The consequences of his resurrection, however, were far from pleasant. He was able to see ghosts of his dead girlfriends, Vicki and Anna, who he grew haunted by. Becoming secretive and turning to drugs yet again, Jeremy found himself confused on what to do. When the ghosts were all sent away, Jeremy proved that he had grown quite accustomed to living the dangerous life he'd been living the past year, beheading a hybrid on his front step without a second thought. He also showed great disdain and annoyance at all vampires, even Stefan, blaming them for the troubles he'd had in life, going so far as to try and forcibly get his sister out of Mystic Falls. Once a member of The Five, Jeremy gained the hunter's instinct that all of the members has. It made him unconsciously cold and hateful toward all vampires, giving him the programmed mindset to be able to kill them with more efficiency. This made him dangerous to his friends and family, who worked on removing those instincts so he'd at least be able to avoid killing his friends. Jeremy is shown to struggle with this instinct prior to his death but managed to keep it mostly under control. Jeremy has consistently shown himself to be very brave. Often, he took on difficult and dangerous tasks without complaint, and is extremely loyal to his friends and family. He is also a talented artist, but since the arrival of the vampires to Mystic Falls, that skill has been sidelined in exchange for his nature fighting talents. Physical Appearance Jeremy is a handsome young man, standing at 6' foot tall, he has a well-built form and possesses dark brown hair and eyes to match. In the first two season's, Jeremy could be considered "cute" with a lean body, however as seen in the fourth season, his body is much more defined and muscular. Jeremy's style over the seasons has changed somewhat. During season one, due to the loss of his parents and his drug addiction, he usually was seen wearing black clothing, hoodies and dark jeans. Post-Season one, his clothing style became much more relaxed, seen wearing lighter colored clothing and wearing a tux for special occasions. His dark hair was originally short, slightly spiked which grew into long bangs, however in the later two seasons, has returned to it's original short brown cut. Relationships Elena Gilbert Elena is Jeremy's biological cousin/adoptive sister. Although Jeremy and Elena are biological first cousins, they've been raised together as siblings. After their parents die, they want to help and protect each other. Once the two of them become more aware of the supernatural activities and entities of Mystic Falls, Elena and Jeremy work to keep each other and their other loved ones safe. Although they sometimes are led apart, they still seem to retain their closeness as siblings. And in spite of all their conflict, they always seem to reconcile in the end. They love each other and are always willing to risk their lives to save one another. They have a bond that no one can ever break. Vicki Donovan Jeremy dated Vicki Donovan before the start of the series. He and Vicki commonly smoked and did drugs together. Vicki, for her troubled home life and Jeremy, because of the pain of losing his parents. Not much is known about their relationship before the start of the series. In Haunted, Jeremy and Vicki's relationship takes a drastic turn when, after she gets turned into a vampire, and she is forced to be apart from Jeremy, though she misses him and when she gets the chance, she texts him and asks him to come to the Halloween party their school was throwing. When he gets there, he and Elena are attacked by her and Stefan is forced to stake Vicki to save Elena's life. Jeremy is devastated by her death and wonders why everyone has to die on him. Anna Jeremy Gilbert met Anna in Season One, she originally planned to use Jeremy's blood to release her mother from the Tomb, although switched her plans to Elena. After researching, Jeremy tempted her into drinking his blood to prove she was a vampire, before Jeremy's revelation that he wanted to become a vampire like her. Anna was hurt that he wanted this to be with Vicki Donovan, his ex-girlfriend, he believed left after transitioning. However, after distance, she and Jeremy made up and began a romantic relationship, bonding over the loss of parents. Anna left him a vial of her blood in case he wanted to turn, although he changed his mind. This, like Jeremy's relationship with Vicki, ended when she died although refused Damon's offer to remove his memories of her. He drank the vial of her blood initially to free himself of the pain of her death. Bonnie Bennett Bonnie is Elena's best friend, Jeremy started having romantic feelings for Bonnie after he started getting involved with helping to go after and kill Katherine. After spending more time together, Bonnie also developed romantic feelings for him. Their relationship lasted for a while until Jeremy started seeing the ghosts of his past girlfriends, Vicki and Anna. After having found out about him kissing Anna, their romantic relationship ended as Bonnie could no longer trust him. Their relationship developed in Season Four, up to Jeremy's death where Bonnie was devastated and determined bring him back, damning the consequences. She succeeded, however died in the after effects of using too much power. For three months, Jeremy was the only person who could see her. After her resurrection in Death and the Maiden, they confess their love for each other and kiss. Damon Salvatore Damon is Jeremy's roomate/guardian and his sister's, Elena, boyfriend. Their relationship is similar to the relationship Damon has with Alaric. It's complicated between them but Damon is a father figure to Jeremy. Even though Damon goes about things the wrong way, Jeremy knows he means well and has good intentions in helping people and trying to do the right thing. There are times when Damon has treated Jeremy like a little brother and is a mentor to him. After Alaric's death, Damon trains Jeremy in how to fight and kill vampires. There are even times when they protect each other. Damon does his best to keep Jeremy alive for Elena's sake as he is the only family she has left and multiple times when Damon has told Jeremy to kill him but he refuses to do so, proving they do care about each other. Other Relationships *Jeremy and Tyler (Former Enemies/Allies/Friends) *Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna (Strong Family Bond) *Jeremy and Matt (Best Friends) *Jeremy and Kol (Enemies) *Alaric and Jeremy (Guardian/Father Figure/Friend) *Jeremy and Connor (Enemies) *Jeremy and Katherine (Allies/Former Enemies) *Jeremy and April (Friends) Quotes :Jeremy (to Bonnie) : "That's how I feel a lot of the time, alone." -''Rose'' :Jeremy (to Elena) towards Anna : "I love her. I've always loved her." :-''Ghost World'' :Jeremy (to Elena and Damon) : "None of us are going to make it out of this town alive." :-''The New Deal'' :Damon (Compelling Jeremy to leave Mystic Falls) : "Here’s the thing Jer. You’re going to go out of town for awhile. A long while. You’re going to stay with some nice family friends in Denver. You’re going to be at a new school and meet new girls, living girls. You’re going to drink a few beers, take an art class... you do whatever you want. You’re going to leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. You’re going to have a better life Jeremy." :-''The New Deal'' :Jeremy (to Alaric) : "Don't give me some crap speech about how I have to be the man of the house." :-''Do Not Go Gentle'' :Jeremy (to Damon) : "See, told you I could be a badass." :-The Rager Powers and Abilities After being resurrected by Bonnie, Jeremy gained the ability to see ghosts. He is also able to see the 'invisible' tattoo on Connor's arm, which, according to Connor, means Jeremy is a potential vampire hunter (now fully a member of The Five). *'Spiritual Medium' - Jeremy has the ability to see and communicate with dead supernatural spirits, though he cannot physically feel their presence without help. At first, this ability was random but he later learned to control it. *'Hunter's Mark' - This symbol is related to the vampire hunters, this mark, revealed by Rebekah is a map of were the cure to vampirism lies. Only a potential hunter can see the symbol. In the episode The Five, Connor reveals to Jeremy that every time he kills a vampire/hybrid the mark/tattoo expands, this later is shown in the episode. *'Hunter's Curse' - When a hunter who is part of The Five is killed by a vampire, the vampire will be struck by horrifying hallucinations that will cause the vampire in question to kill them self. The only way to undo it is for whichever potential that was awakened by the death of the hunter in questioned kills a vampiric creature (whether a vampire or a hybrid). *'Super Strength' - A vampire hunter of the Brotherhood of the Five has superior strength to that of a human, but not the same level as an older vampire. That said, they can put up a serious challenge, as both Vaughn and Connor were able to rival Damon's strength (a powerful, nearly 200 hundred year old vampire) with the former subduing him by wrestling and snapping his neck. It is unknown if they are stronger than werewolves. *'Enhanced Reflexes' - A member of The Five has enhanced reflexes that gives them great agility, enough to take vampires by surprise though not fast enough to contend with The Originals. *'Compulsion Resistant' - Members of the Brotherhood of the Five can not be affected by Silas' mind control or vampire compulsion. *'Enhanced Speed - '''Connor Jordon displayed enhanced speed and relaxes, at one point saying; 'I'm faster than the normal hunter.' As a member of The Five, it is assumed that Jeremy too gained these abilities. This is demonstrated in 'O' Come, All Ye Faithful' when he moves very quickly to try and stake Elena. This is also seen when Vaughn tackles Damon, appearing almost from thin air. *'Combat Skills - Jeremy appeared to be a rare and talented fighter. He used stakes on both Katherine and Elena with relative skill, despite never having been trained in them before, and became a good shot with a crossbow after training with it for a while, killing several vampires with it. In addition, Jeremy proved to have good hand-to-hand combat abilities as he was able to put a decent fight to Vaughn, who has been hunting vampires for many years, despite only having a couple of days training with Damon. He was also capable of overpowering and outfighting Silas in a hand-to-hand fight. Tools and Weapons Jeremy has used a number of weapons since becoming involved in the world around him and even more, once he became a vampire hunter and a member of The Five. *Gilbert Ring - Jeremy Gilbert possessed a family Gilbert Ring that protects him from supernatural harm. Although, the ring has stopped working since he activated his Hunter Powers and became supernatural . *Stakes - Jeremy has used wooden stakes quite often, starting when he attempted to kill Damon after Damon killed him, although his inexperience in whittling made this stake near useless. Since becoming a member of The Five, Jeremy instinctively carves the symbol of The Five into the stakes that he makes, growing much more proficient in using stakes against vampires. His enhanced reflexes allow him to draw a stake with startling agility. *'Crossbow - '''It's fair to say this is Jeremy's weapon of choice; since becoming a true Vampire Hunter, he is rarely seen without it. Along with stakes, Jeremy has also used a crossbow a number of times. He first began practicing with one when he hung out with Tyler and became a good enough shot to bring down Tony, one of Klaus' hybrids. During his attempt to grow his Hunter's Mark by killing a large number of vampires, he armed himself with his crossbow. Upon coming back from the dead, he shot at Kol with it and prepared to fight him with it. *'Axe - 'Jeremy killed the hybrid, Chris, by beheading him with an axe. It was this kill that made his Hunter's Mark grow for the first time. *'Arm Cuff Stake - 'He used this against Elena, and would have killed her easily if not for Stefan and Matt's intervention. *'Wooden Bullets - 'During his training with Damon, Jeremy would practice loading wooden bullets into a pistol. He used these to great effect when fighting against a compelled Damon. *'Wooden Stake Shotgun - 'Jeremy used this weapon during the fight against Kol at the Gilbert house, although Kol managed to catch the stakes and it only slowed him down a little. Weaknesses *'Hunter Instinct '- When awakened, a hunter becomes filled with a supernatural urge to kill vampires. The more vampires a hunter kills, the stronger the urge becomes. This urge is purely subconscious, and forces a hunter to try to kill a vampire even if the he or she does not want to. *'Mortality - Despite their enhanced strength and stamina, hunters are still human and can be injured and killed in the same ways. Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Pictures of You'' (Silas takes his form) *''The Walking Dead'' (Ghost) *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' }} Name *'Jeremy' is a variation from the Hebrew name "Jeremiah", who is one of the prophets of the Old Testament. The name means "Yahweh has uplifted". Jeremy has returned from the dead several times. Trivia * Jeremy is often called "Jer" by his family and friends. * Vicki was his first love interest on the show. * Though he is a primary character in the show, Jeremy does not exist in the novels. He is the only main character to exist on the show who does not exist in the books. ** Instead of having a brother, Elena has a four-year-old sister named Margaret. * In Season 1, Jeremy dated two vampires (Vicki and Anna) who were killed in the final episodes of a chapter (Haunted and Founder's Day). They both appear to him as ghosts at the end of season two. * Alaric and Jeremy have had two couples who have become vampires and two have died. **Jeremy with Vicki and Anna **Alaric with Isobel and Jenna *Interestingly, both Jeremy and his ancestor Johnathan Gilbert were killed by Salvatores and came back to life thanks to the rings. Jeremy was killed by Damon and Johnathan was killed by Stefan. *Jeremy is the first human revived with magic and through the help of a witch (Bonnie). *He was the last character seen in Season Two. *Jeremy dies and is revived many times including in the second, third, and the fourth season. **Season Two: ***(The Return) Damon kills Jeremy by snapping his neck and is revived by the Gilbert Ring. ***(The Sacrifice) Katherine drains Jeremy's blood when he tries to get the moonstone from the vampire's tomb. ***(As I Lay Dying) Jeremy dies from a gunshot and is revived with magic by Bonnie. **Season Three: ***(The Reckoning) Katherine snapped his neck, but he was brought back with his ring. ***(Before Sunset) Bonnie uses his life to desiccate Klaus and brings him back with her magic. **Season Four: ***(We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes) Elena stabbed Jeremy in the neck and was brought back to life with his Gilbert Ring. ***(Down The Rabbit Hole) Silas snapped Jeremy's neck after being fed his blood by Katherine. ****(Graduation) He was resurrected by Bonnie. *Jeremy was the first human to kill a hybrid. *Jeremy was shown to have a dog in Denver, making him the first human on the show to have a pet. *While in Denver, Jeremy thinks he is friends with Kol, but comes to know that he is an Original when Damon and Elena visit him and Kol tells Jeremy that they are not "buds." *Jeremy can see every ghost on the planet if he concentrates. Not only Anna and Vicki. *Although Alaric first felt the negative effects of the Gilbert Ring after his fourth death. Even though Jeremy has now died the same amount of times, he has not felt any negative effects. *He and Matt are indirectly responsible for Elena becoming a vampire. **Jeremy was, besides Stefan, the reason that Elena was on the way to Mystic Falls and Matt was the reason Elena drowned because she wanted Stefan to save Matt first. *Apart from Elena, Damon and Stefan, he's the only character who appeared in every episode of Season One, except A Few Good Men. Once again during Season Four, he again appeared in every episode so far, except one episode, We'll Always Have Bourbon Street. *Jeremy, along with Caroline, is the only character besides the main three who have appeared in the most episodes. *Jeremy was the first human Elena healed with her vampire blood. *About same time Connor died, Jeremy got his tattoo. *Jeremy is the second human to kill an Original (Kol). *Jeremy is the only member of the Five to kill an Original. *Jeremy is the fourth main character to die in the series. **He is the second main male character to die, the first being Alaric. *Jeremy is the first major character to be killed without transitioning into a vampire. *Jeremy is the first character from The Other Side to be resurrected. *Jeremy is one of three main characters that killed an Original. The other two are Niklaus and Matt. *He is the first character in the series to get expelled from school. *Theoretically, he has been an orphan since the death of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, thus orphan before Elena, who became one when his last parent alive (John Gilbert) also died. *Jeremy Gilbert seems to have bad luck when it comes to love, as all three girls(Vicki, Anna and Bonnie) he was interested in died, thought Bonnie was later made anchor and exists on both sides now. Episode Absence Season One *In Season 1 Jeremy doesn't appears in 1 episode: **''A Few Good Men'' Season Two *In Season 2 Jeremy doesn't appears in 5 episodes: **''Bad Moon Rising'' **''Memory Lane'' **''The Descent **''Klaus'' **''The Last Day'' Season Three *In Season 3 Jeremy doesn't appears in 8 episodes: **''The End of the Affair'' **''Ordinary People'' **''Homecoming'' **''The Ties That Bind'' **''Bringing Out The Dead'' **''Dangerous Liaisons'' **''All My Children'' **''1912'' Season Four *In Season 4 Jeremy doesn't appears in 6 episodes: **''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' **''Bring It On'' **''Because the Night'' **''American Gothic'' **''The Originals'' **''She's Come Undone'' Season Five *In Season 5 Jeremy so far doesn't appear in 3 episodes: **''Original Sin'' **''The Cell'' **''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' }} Tropes Jeremy Gilbert/Tropes Gallery See also fr:Jeremy Gilbert it:Jeremy Gilbert Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Gilbert Family Category:Supernatural Category:Medium Category:Vampire Hunters Category:The Brotherhood of the Five